


Brood

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe just watches and touches, B.O.B has a big dick, Hanzo is into it, M/M, Oviposition, PWP, Rough Sex, belly bulge, dubcon, implied group sex, semi-forced sex, slight noncon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Plot what plot~~~~~~~~~~Hanzo was given over to the leader of Deadlock in exchange for weapons. Ashe decides her favorite omnic butler deserves to have a little treat.Ashe is there but just gets handsy. B.O.B gets all the fun of Hanzo.





	Brood

Hanzo gurgled as he felt that thick, mechanical cock slide deeper into his already stretched insides. He was not prepared for this kind of treatment when he walked into Deadlock Gorge to meet with the leaders of the newly acquired Deadlock Rebels. 

Now, he lay bent over the lumpy bed, ass high in the air as Elizabeth Ashe’s omnic bodyguard slowly rutted deep into his guts while he drooled helplessly below. He clutched weakly at the sheets while his black hair spilled in waves over his shoulder.

“Well ain’t you a sight,” A cool hand dragged along his back. “Never thought I would get a dragon in my keep.”

Hanzo opened his mouth to retort, only to be met with another hard thrust from behind as the warm metal of the omnic’s hips pressed against his ass, finally fully seated inside him. Churning his insides. Hanzo gazed down as his swollen, distended belly, able to see where the tip of that thick cock rested inside him. He gurgled again.

B.O.B’s gears whirred as a giant hand came to rest gently on his flank, the large thumb rolled over the curve of his hips as the omnic silently soothed him. 

Hanzo widened his stance and lifted his ass higher into the air. He keened wildly as the omnic slowly began to pull out until just the bulbous head remained before thrusting back into his warm snatch. 

His eyes crossed as he drooled more into the sheets, his jaw slacked, and his cock dangled pitifully between his legs.

B.O.B. released a gust of steam, mechanical sweat building on his forehead as he watched his boss slowly remove herself from the bed and step back. He tilted his head to the side, waiting. He continued to thrust, opening Shimada up until there was no resistance anymore. His hips snapped forward again. The prince under him cried out, his back arching.

Ashe lifted a finely manicured finger to her lips as she watched on with gleeful amusement. “So the Shimadas want to buy our weapons.” It was a statement. She roamed back behind them. “They thought sending us their pretty little dragon would sweeten the deal?”

Hanzo managed to nod. He croaked out some garbled Japanese before he swallowed. “A treaty-” He managed.

Ashe laughed. “Well now, I appreciate the sentiment, especially when our present is as pretty as something like you. You ain’t my type though. B.O.B on the other hand,” She looked back to her impressive omnic, stripped naked save for the hat perched on his head. “B.O.B’s always lookin’ for a treat. Some nice, supple hole to fill up nice and full. His last toy got away from us, so you came in just in time.”

B.O.B wheezed, his hands moved up and around Hanzo’s middle as he pressed down on top of the other, his broad chest dwarfing the man under him. His hand moved up and pinched one of the pink nipples. Hanzo cried out, his cock oozing more pre onto the bed below. 

B.O.B’s eyes searched Ashe. He was ready.

“When we heard you were comin’,” Ashe wandered around behind her omnic butler and knelt, never taking her eyes away from Hanzo’s sweat covered body. “We figured we ain’t ever bred a dragon before.”

Hanzo whined, his dark eyes shooting back to meet her cruel blood eyes. “I-”

“Bob needed a couple of upgrades to do what he wanted though. And how could I deny my boy anything he wanted,” Ashe crooned as she reached forward and cupped her omnic’s swollen, synthetic balls in her hand and let them roll in her palm. 

B.O.B. wheezed, his hips snapped forward and stilled, reveling in the jolts of pleasure that tore up his spine from the nodes inside his sack. He thrilled able to feel his load moving inside, ready to spill into Hanzo at her command.

Ashe pinched, feeling the gelatinous payload shift in her hand. “B.O.B. is so excited to try it out. It’s been hard to keep him from practicing on every available hole, ain’t that right?”

B.O.B hugged and nodded, looking back to Ashe as more sweat dripped off his frame and onto the man below. He clicked and whined, begging for permission.

Ashe reached forward, brushing her hand delicately across his faceplate. “Let’s see how big of a brood we can give our dragon,” She cooed.

Hanzo squealed. He thrashed as B.O.B. kicked his legs open wider and lifted his hips higher. Once again, the cock within him began to move. Slow and steady. Hanzo could feel it sinking deeper and deeper into his guts.

And then it swelled.

First at the base, a slight bulge that rolled up the entire length of the omnic’s cock before finally the tip expanded. Hanzo felt something heavy fall warm into his belly. Warmer than the Omnic’s cock. It burned his insides. 

Hanzo’s face slackened. His eyes widened as the realization hit him of what Ashe had done to her omnic. Hanzo thrashed as he felt the bulge at the base of his cock again. This one moved quicker, depositing the egg next to its kin deep inside his belly. “Ah!”

A cold sweat broke out along his body as a third and fourth came in quick succession. Still, B.O.B’s cock moved slowly inside him, churning the eggs and driving them deeper into Hanzo’s waiting body. 

Hanzo cried out again, his voice rising in pitch as he clutched harder to the bed under him. The fullness in his stomach began to ache as the urge to release everything inside of him rose. 

A fifth egg joined its mates, falling hard inside his belly. 

Tears stung at his eyes as he began to beg for release. It was too much. Too big. His belly could not take any more.

“Hold,” Ashe warned. 

B.O.B. stopped. His big hands moved over Hanzo’s lower end and slowly petted along his belly. He purred slightly in satisfaction as his fingers pressed inward and felt the eggs inside Hanzo roll.

“Sit him up,” Ashe ordered.

B.O.B complied. He locked his arms on the underside of Hanzo’s and hoisted him up before settling back against the bed, the small man seated firmly on his cock.

Ashe smiled in satisfaction and reached forward, palming Hanzo’s belly and brushing against his angry, red cock. “Aw, Mama,” She teased, her eye-catching Hanzo’s before her smirk turned wicked once again. “Six ain’t that much. Let’s see if we can get a baker’s dozen in you.”

Hanzo’s eyes rolled back into his head as he was stretched out on the omnic’s cock, bouncing gingerly as another egg deposited into him followed by another and another. His body was on fire, muscles quaking. His own cock betrayed him, oozing more and more cum with every new orb deposited into his needing body. “Enough, please,” He begged. Everything ached. Everything burned.

Ashe reached forward, clutching at B.O.B’s sack once again. She rolled it around in her fingers, feeling around for what he had left. She smirked. “One more, pretty boy.” She cooed and stroked Hanzo’s cheek. “Gotta be a big boy for me though. This one’s the big one.”

Hanzo howled as B.O.B’s cock swelled once again, fatter than any of the other previous eggs, it felt like the size of a baseball in his guts. Slowly, it rolled up his shaft. The massive load twisted his insides, moving the other eggs aside as it progressed. 

B.O.B. grunted, his arms tightening around Hanzo as his hips stilled, He whined and whirred, sweat pouring from his body as he clutched harder to the prince in his arms. He could feel it burn through his urethra as he pushed. The egg, hot and heavy expanded at his tip before falling like the other’s deep into Hanzo’s belly. B.O.B sighed in relief. He grunted and let his arms relax.

Hanzo screeched like a cat in heat, his fingers clawing at B.O.B’s metal arms as the last egg fell into place. His belly extended and swelled. His cock sputtered as ribbons of white spilled onto the sheets below him as he collapsed, shaking against the omnic, his eyes glazed over and jaw slack. Hanzo gurgled, unable to move as he felt B.O.B’s massive cock slowly slip out of him, only to have it replaced with a thick plug.

“Baby,” Ashe chuckled as she moved between Hanzo’s parted legs. Both her hands came to rest on his middle, rolling the eggs within his core, feeling them shift under her wicked hands. He whined in discomfort and tried to wiggle away. He wanted nothing more than to crouch over the bed and dispel the brood inside him. “Now comes the fun part. My boys have been lookin’ forward to fertilizing these eggs all week. Can’t wait to tell them Mama’s all ready to take all their seed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I wrote this in a half hour because B.O.B deserves more love. Plus, I do find Ashe to be a great villain character. And Oviposession Hanzo is just *kisses fingers* This is purely self-indulgent and I want B.O.B to wreck more characters in Overwatch.


End file.
